


Princess

by KyeAbove



Series: Cold [4]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-23 23:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14343345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: Bendy meets a baby.





	Princess

She was so little. Bendy didn’t know much about babies, but he knew this was normal. They got bigger. But right now, she was so small. 

Her name was Frances, but Bendy heard her father call her Princess every other time after introducing her. Princess fit her better, in Bendy’s opinion. 

Princess was in her carrier, eyes darting around, and her fists shaking. It was hard to imagine that she’d grow into someone older. Bendy used to be that small. Now he was bigger. 

Bendy poked her cheek, and she giggled in response. So Bendy poked her again, and she smiled, grabbing his hand. Bendy couldn’t pull his hand away. It was like she was stronger than him, despite being so small. 

“Okay, Princess. If you want to play that game, I will!” Against her grip, Bendy poked her again, himself laughing. “Hey, Joey. I like her. Can I have a sister? Or a brother?” 

Joey looked away from his book, bemused. 

“I don’t know Ben. You were certainly a special case.” 

“Yeah, I guess. Princess can be my sister. She’s just as good.” 

Princess, showing her affection, pulled Bendy’s fingers into her mouth. Bendy didn’t mind that at all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little addition to this AU. It was needed.  
> It wasn't said here, but Frances/Princess is the daughter of one of Henry's co-workers, who left his kid with Bendy and Joey while he and Henry chat.


End file.
